


Lonely Whales

by LiterallyJustVibin



Series: Crack treated seriously [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cheesy, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor cries, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, M/M, One Shot, Poor Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyJustVibin/pseuds/LiterallyJustVibin
Summary: “In 1992, scientists discovered the loneliest creature on Earth.”“What?” Hank questions, looking at him with confusion, a fork of spaghetti stopped just before his open mouth.Connor’s eyes are watering now, “It’s a whale that had been calling for a mate for two decades. He communicates at a frequency not used by any other whales, and hasn’t received a response.”-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In which Connor cries about a lonely whale because I cried about the lonely whale and I love projecting onto characters.





	Lonely Whales

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any errors, I wrote this on a whim and didn't really edit it. Hopefully you enjoy!

“In 1992, scientists discovered the loneliest creature on Earth.”

“What?” Hank questions, looking at him with confusion, a fork of spaghetti stopped just before his open mouth.

Connor’s eyes are watering now, “It’s a whale that had been calling for a mate for two decades. He communicates at a frequency not used by any other whales, and hasn’t received a response.”

Hank takes his eyes off of Connor in favor of glancing at Sumo and then at the wall opposite of him, unsure of why Connor brought up a whale as they’re eating dinner. And why Connor seemed so emotional all of a sudden.

“Yeah?” Hank says a bit dumbly.

Connor nods, never taking his eyes off his hands which are neatly folded on the table. It’s silent after that. Hank slowly continues eating after not knowing what else to say. Connor had been acting strange lately. He knows something is off but Hank has never been good with emotions. He figured Connor would talk about it eventually.

Hank goes to eat a third forkful of spaghetti but before he can finish wrapping the noodles around the fork, Connor burst into tears.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Hank coos at him, getting up from his seat and rushing over to Connor’s sobbing form. He rubs circles on Connor’s back to comfort him, much like he did when Cole would wake up from a nightmare screaming for his dad.

“What’s wrong?” Hank asks softly.

It takes a moment for Connor to calm himself enough to get words to get out. “It’s j-just, that’s really sad a-and-“

Connor was going to say something else but he wasn’t able to continue without another violent sob racking his body. It made Hank’s heart clench.

Hank patiently waits for Connor to say what he needs to, all the while rubbing soothing circles on his back and hugging him. He wonders what brought this on. Who made Connor feel like this? Was he going to have to fight someone?

He asks Connor if he wants to move to the couch so they could be more comfortable to which Connor nods yes to.

He helps Connor’s trembling body up and they slowly walk over to the couch. Hank vaguely notices Sumo taking advantage of the fact that they’re distracted and getting up onto the table, sloppily eating all the spaghetti on Hank’s plate.

Connor launches himself into Hank’s chest as they sit down. Hank can feel his shirt already becoming soaked due to the amount of tears coming out of Connor’s big brown eyes. Hank had never seen Connor cry. He didn’t even know androids were capable of crying.

They sit there for a while, just hugging each other. Hank silently curses himself as he feels tears threatening to spill from his own eyes. Damn him and his empathy.

Connor calms down after about fifteen minutes, his sobs turning into quiet hiccups. The tears weren’t rushing out at an alarming rate anymore. Hank decides it might be good to try again.

He gently pushes Connor from his chest so he can look at his face and what he saw nearly stomped his heart into shambles. Connor soft and white cheeks were stained with tear streaks, his lips downturned into a small frown, and his eyes never looked so grief-ridden.

“Are you okay?” Hank decided to ask first.

Connor silently nods, wiping his face sluggishly.

“Wanna tell me why you’re crying about a lonely whale?”

Connor says nothing and Hank starts to think he won’t get an answer when-

“The whale doesn’t have anyone. He keeps calling out, hoping another whale will answer him. He hopes that another whale will find him so they can love each other. But no one answers him! He’s a whale just like all the other whales but for some reason, he couldn’t be more different. He’s doomed to be alone because no one else can understand his calls for love.”

As Connor goes into another sobbing fit, Hank begins to think this is about more than just whales. Hank is no expert on psychology but he’s fairly certain Connor is subconsciously relating to this lonely whale.

Hank thinks about how Connor is an android who wasn’t like any other android when he first met him. An android designed to hunt other androids. Not even a finished product. A “prototype.”

Connor wasn’t human and he wasn’t exactly like the other androids either. What if some of that carried over into deviancy?

Hank hoped Connor didn’t feel like that whale. Lonely and unable to get others to hear his call for love. Because that couldn’t be further from the truth. Hank couldn’t love Connor more and he wants him to know that.

Hank caresses Connor’s cheek and lifts his chin so that he can make sure Connor is looking into his eyes. “Connor,” Hank says, sounding genuine and firm, “it’s okay. You’re okay-“

“But it’s not okay!” Connor interrupts him, voice shaky, “That whale probably doesn’t know why no one is answering him! He probably thinks something is wrong with him as he swims through the large and empty sea, unable to connect with any of his own kind-“

Hank cuts Connor off by shaking his hysterical form. “Hey! Calm down, okay? You’re not alone, Connor.”

Connor looks at him confused. “What do you mean? I was talking about the whale, not me.”

“We both know that’s not true. I’m a detective, Connor.”

Connor shakes his head, looking very much in denial. “No…”

He didn’t seem to have anything else to say as he avoided looking Hank in the eyes.

“You know you’re not alone right?” Hank asks, trying to get Connor to look back at him, “You’re not that whale. People love you, Connor, I promise. _I_ love you.”

Hank didn’t mean to say it but he did and there was no going back now.

Connor’s eyes go wide and his breathing stops. He finally looks back at Hank, his expression something Hank couldn’t decipher. For one anxiety-inducing second, Hank thought he messed up big time. He really shouldn’t have said-

“You do?” Connor asks him, his tone so hopeful and scared that all the doubt Hank just felt vanished.

“Yes,” Hank tells him earnestly, “I do. My heart aches when you’re away, it aches when you’re sad, and it aches when I think about you. It may feel like no one hears you, but I do. I swear I hear you and I absolutely love and cherish you. Tell me what I can do so you’ll know you’re not alone.”

Connor’s chest swells with an emotion he can’t quite name and without missing a beat, he hugs Hank as tight as he can and Hank hugs him back.

For the first time in what felt like ever, Connor feels the deep empty void in him begin to fill up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel my ego.


End file.
